hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Allyson Lowere
Allyson Lowere is a 17-year-old member of Gryffindor. She is in her 6th year. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Allyson Gabriella Lowere was born on June 16 to Summer Lowere and Henry Lowere. Summer and Henry were both muggles, and so was Allyson's older sister, Kelley. Kelley was three years older than Allyson, and Kelley never wanted to play with Allyson, which made Allyson sad. She wanted to be just like her older sister, but Kelley didn't approve of this. Unfourtunatley, when Allyson was three, her father was driving, when he crashed the car, and perished. Allyson was severely hurt as well, and the crash left her paralyzed chest down, which at first she didn't like, but she got used to it. Summer was extremely depressed that she'd lost Henry, and so was Kelley, but Allyson could barely remember him. In Allyson's first day of muggle school, Allyson met Liam Sherwood, Itzel Wilkins, Arthur Freeman, and Shelia Applbaum, who became her best friends. They spent a lot of time together, and this was noticed by the teacher, who was able to put the five into the same class in first grade. During a field trip in first grade, they noticed a strange light, and followed it, out of curiousity. They found a tree with golden inscriptions on it, and Allyson became highly attracted to it. She was the first one to touch the tree, and her friends did the same, following her lead. It was then that all five of them were cursed with a strange power: telekinesis. Telekinesis is the ability to control objects with the mind, and it is extremely rare in wizards and witches. This was also the moment Allyson recieved her wand, which had gold inscriptions in it as well. Allyson showed her wand to her family, who thought she had made this wand, and ignored it. The next year, Shelia left for Beauxbatons, and Athur left for Durmstrang, leaving Allyson, Itzel, and Liam. Even though the three of them remained friends, they weren't quite friends anymore. When Allyson turned eleven, she was shocked to find she'd recieved a letter to Hogwarts. Summer and Kelley thought that this was some kind of joke, but still brought her to the Hogwarts Express, and when Kelley learned it was real, she became extremely jealous, and vowed not to try and keep in touch with Allyson. The Sorting Hat sorted her, Itzel, and Liam into different houses. Allyson was sorted into Gryffindor, Liam was sorted into Slytherin, and Itzel was sorted into Ravenclaw. Allyson was sad that she was leaving her friends behind, but she found that the other people in the Gryffindor House loved her, even though her wheelchair didn't make it possible for her to play Quidditch. Around a week after Allyson was sorted, she, Liam, and Itzel were reunited with Arthur and Shelia. Shelia was a student at Beauxbatons Academy, and Arthur was a student at Durmstrang Institute. The five were forced by three of the oldest warlocks in history, Rebekah Prentice, Russel Prentice, and Reynaldo Prentice, to confess about the tree they'd encountered in first grade, and what had happened to them. They did, and the teachers knew the five's secret had to be kept under wraps, because they knew about the tree they found. Every year, Allyson, Liam, Arthur, Itzel, and Shelia have to put their hands back on the tree, to refuel their powers again. In Allyson's Sixth Year, Liam was killed by Voldemort, and it left her depressed. Because of that, she joined the Hogwarts Host Club, hoping to get support. She also joined Dumbledore's Army, wanting to fight Voldemort. Personality Allyson is very happy, and fun to be around. She's extremely supportive for people she cares about, and she'll do anything for them. She is a member of the Frog Choir, which is led by Cody Brewin, because of her love for singing. She hopes to become a muggle singer when she grows up, and become famous and loved by muggles. Recently, Allyson has become a lot more stubborn and depressed, because of Liam's death. She is hoping to recover from this tragedy, and become like her old self again. Looks Allyson has extremely curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She is always in a wheelchair, due to her unfourtunate paralysis chest down. Wand Allyson has a red wand, which is made of birch, 8 inches long, and has gold inscriptions in it. It also has a phoenix feather core. Alliances *Liam Sherwood *Itzel Wilkins *Arthur Freeman *Shelia Applbaum *Rachel Oswin (BFF) *Ashlynne James (BFF) *Cody Brewin *Members of Dumbledore's Army Enemies *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis *Phoenix Greene Abilities/Traits *Allyson is paralyzed chest down. *Allyson has a great singing voice. *Allyson is very friendly. *Allyson has always dreamt of being on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. *Allyson has Straight O's. *Allyson is a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Allyson is a member of the Hogwarts Host Club. *Allyson's favorite subject is Transfigurations. *Arden got all O's on her O.W.L's. *Allyson is a member of Frog Choir. *Allyson has to use a wheelchair because of her paralysis. *Allyson is the one of the only students in Hogwarts in a wheelchair. Gallery Allyson Wand.png|Allyson's wand. Allyson02.jpg Allyson03.jpeg Allyson04.jpg Allyson05.jpg Allyson06.png Gn3t0mD0.jpeg Ali+Stroker+Christopher+Dana+Reeve+Foundation+_BNuKiRGjc9l.jpg Stroker-Ali2.jpg Category:Gryffindor Category:Female Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Muggleborn Category:Straight O Student Category:Choir Member Category:Student Category:Seventeen Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Host Club Member